Impossivel
by Coloor
Summary: Rin não aguentando mais conviver com Sesshoumaru guardando todo aquele sentimento tão lindo e magnifico que sentia por ele, decide enfim falar para ele o que sente, mas com medo que ele poderia falar, ou não falar. Respostando xD


_Sei que isso é pouco provável, sei que é impossível uma humana ficar com um Youkai completo, é impossível que ele Sesshoumaru Taisho, goste de uma humana tão sem graça como eu, um ser como ele que nunca gostou de humanos, eu sei que ele só me leva com ele por pura divida de um dia eu o ter ajudado quando estava ferido... Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Desde que era pequena os seus cabelos grisalhos e seus olhos mel me encantaram, não poderia deixar um ser tão lindo como ele ali, tão fragilizado. Eu tinha que fazer algo, e então cuidei dele, só então quando ele ficou verdadeiramente bem eu pude me sentir verdadeiramente bem, eu tinha acabo de perder meus pais, e quem tinha os matados tinha sido Youkais, para meus pais, Youkais eram criaturas horríveis, monstros desprezíveis, não perdoavam nada. Se eu não tivesse conhecido o Sesshy eu ia acreditar nisso, se ele não tivesse não apenas salvo a minha vida, como também devolvido ela a meu corpo, já que meus pais foram mortos por Youkais, mas Sesshy é tão gentil comigo, como posso eu não gostar de Youkai se conheço um Youkai que cuida e se preocupa tanto comigo? Não tenho como achar que Youkais são ruins se o InuYasha também não é ruim. Meus pais que me perdoem por eu achar que a raça que os matou não é ruim, lógico que tem Youkais ruins, como também há seres humanos ruins, mas não quer dizer que um ou dois é a raça toda. Eu gosto do Sesshy, mais até do que pensam que eu gosto._

Perdia-se em seus pensamentos uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, que estava presente entre as flores, ela estava deitada em um local que parecia um jardim, olhando para o céu, contemplando cada estrela do enorme céu azul. Então ela retirou uma das flores a sua volta e ficou a olhando, notando como ela era linda, uma flor branca, tão branca, tão pura, tão frágil...

- Rin? – Chamou uma voz grave e tranqüila que estava presente no local.

- Sesshy... – Falou Rin se sentando e direcionando o seu olhar para um ser de cabelos grisalhos e olhos amarelos. – Desculpe, me perdi na hora, sei que já devia ter entrado. Gomen.

- ... – Sesshoumaru nada falou apenas se sentou ao lado da garota de cabelos negros e longos olhando para o céu. – O que você vê de bom no céu Rin? Ele é tão... Sozinho.

- Sozinho? – Perguntou Rin direcionando o seu olhar para o céu. – Como você pode pensar isso Sesshy? Olha o tanto de estrelas que tem ao lado dele.

- Mas mesmo assim ele continua triste. – Comentou Sesshoumaru. – Pois o principal ele não tem.

- Triste? O principal? – Perguntou Rin tentando entender o que ele estava querendo dizer. – O que você quer dizer com isso Sesshy?

- A lua. – Falou Sesshoumaru. – Ela não esta presente em sua vida neste momento. – Direcionou o seu olhar para Rin. – A lua é essencial para ele se sentir feliz.

- Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. – Falou Rin observando o céu.

- Rin. – Chamou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim Sesshy? – Rin direcionou novamente o seu olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- O que você acha de mim? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru observando os olhos de Rin.

- Nani? – Perguntou Rin um pouco nervosa e por esse nervosismo sua face enrubesceu automaticamente. – Como assim?

- O que fez você a salvar minha vida aquela noite? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Seus olhos. – Comentou Rin.

- Meus olhos? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Seus olhos pediam socorro em silencio, eu podia os ouvir gritando por socorro, não poderia te deixar fragilizado daquela forma. – Comentou Rin.

- Como você sabia que estava pedindo socorro? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Os seus olhos estavam tristes porem tranqüilos. – Falou Rin. – Você não queria receber a ajuda de uma humana, isso também estava claro nos seus olhos, mas mesmo que você me matasse, eu ia morrer de qualquer forma, porque meus pais tinham sido mortos, e isso estava me matando por dentro.

- Mesmo você sabendo que seus pais tinham sido mortos por um Youkai, você salvou a vida de um... – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – Falou Rin sorrindo. – Porque você não é um Youkai como os outros Sesshy, eu notei assim que olhei em seus olhos.

- Acho melhor nós entrarmos. – Falou Sesshoumaru que ia se levantar mais Rin segurou sua mão.

- Sesshy... – Chamou Rin que logo recebeu um olhar de Sesshoumaru. – Porque você sempre foge quando eu começo a comentar o que acho de você?

- Eu não fujo. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshy. – Falou Rin. – Você sabe que você é muito importante na minha vida, eu tinha perdido a vontade de viver, e não apenas isso, como também havia perdido a minha vida... Mas assim que te conheci eu quis voltar a viver, e logo depois acabei morrendo, e mesmo pensando que tudo tivesse acabado você me devolveu a vida, então, por favor, deixe-me te contar o que você representa para mim, só por hoje.

- ... – Sesshoumaru nada falou, apenas ficou sentado olhando para Rin que entendeu que poderia se abrir com ele, e falar tudo que ela sempre quis dizer.

- Sesshy. – Começou Rin. – Você não é nada de um pai como todos pensam que você representa isso para mim, você não é um irmão para mim, você é a minha vida.

- Sua vida? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para Rin.

- Sesshy, eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, não quis dizer isso antes, pois não tinha certeza do que sentia. Para mim esses sentimentos que estavam guardados em meu peito eram muito confusos, e sem falar também que somos de raças diferentes, que você nunca iria ficar com uma humana, e sem falar também de tantos outros mil motivos que você tem para não ficar comigo. – Falou Rin com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. – Mas mesmo sabendo disso tudo Sesshy, eu não parei de gostar de você nem um só segundo, não parei de pensar no que estava sentimento nenhum só segundo, não parei de pensar no que você e a Kagura tem nenhum só segundo, não me esqueci do Kohaku que está vindo aqui todos os dias para querer ficar comigo nenhum só segundo, não parei de pensar na Kagome que me disse que sabe o que sinto por você nenhum só segundo... E principalmente, não parei de analisar tudo o que passei com você, tudo o que você pensa de mim, tudo o que vão pensar de você se te virem com uma humana... Por isso eu sei que não podemos ficar juntos, por isso eu sei que por mais que tudo seja impossível para nós dois, que por mais que tudo esteja contra o que eu sinto por você, eu mesmo assim continuo te amando e te querendo ao meu lado cada vez mais, que esse monte de empecilhos que tem a minha volta não vão fazer meu sentimento por você morrer, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo e nada irá mudar isso, nem o tempo irá matá-lo, nem nada nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro irá fazê-lo cessar. – Rin ficou olhando para Sesshy por alguns minutos esperando qualquer palavra da boca de Sesshy, mas o seu coração sabia que ele não iria falar nada, não importasse o quanto ela esperasse ele nunca ia falar nada e então ela o beijou, o beijou como nunca foi beijada ou beijou alguém na vida, o beijo que ela guardou e criou só para ele, Sesshoumaru, o homem que ela amou e ama até hoje, e ela sabe que depois disso ele praticamente poderá matá-la, mas ela não podia mais viver dessa maneira, ela precisava se declarar e falar tudo que estava guardado no peito dela a mais de 15 anos. Após alguns minutos o beijando e não sendo correspondida Rin parou de beijá-lo e o olhou, mas nada saiu da boca de Sesshy e isso fez seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e então Rin correu até o castelo onde Sesshy morava.

_Agora eu sei, sei que ele não me ama, sei que o meu sentimento por ele é maior do que qualquer coisa do mundo, mas não é correspondido, isso é muito triste, mas um sentimento tão lindo como esse não pode ser colocado no coração de alguém a força, ele nasce sem ninguém esperar, então ela sabia que teria de ir embora dali, só não sabia para onde, mas não conseguiria olhar para cara de Sesshy sabendo o que tinha feito, sabendo o que tinha falo e o pior de tudo, não ter ouvido nada, NADA da boca do homem ao qual ela acabara de se declarar, quantos homens nesse mundo queriam ter recebido aquela declaração, mas foi logo para um que nunca sentiria nada por ela, um que nunca poderia corresponder a um sentimento como esse, a um sentimento que na cabeça de Sesshy só pode acontecer entre raças iguais, humanos e humanos, Youkais e Youkais, Hanyous e Hanyous, não pode se misturar, nunca! Então eu só tenho uma escolha, tenho que me retirar daqui, sair daqui o quanto antes, se eu não me retirar enquanto tenho forças para fazer isso eu vou acabar ficando aqui para sempre, e ter que olhar na cara de Sesshy sabendo que ele não me ama, sabendo que ele não me quer, sabendo que para ele eu sou apenas uma humana qualquer que ele salvou a vida apenas para testar o poder da sua ex-espada, sabendo que eu sou apenas uma humana idiota que sente um sentimento que só trás ruínas na vida das pessoas, apenas mais uma humana na vida dele que irá acabar morrendo um dia e ele... Continuará a viver..._

Rin subia para seu quarto chorando muito, lágrimas desciam desesperadamente pelo seu rosto, ela não conseguia para de chorar e então ao entrar em seu quarto, fez as suas malas e colocou em baixo da cama e se jogou em cima da cama, continuava chorando e estava segurando o seu travesseiro, ela não sabia o que fazer. Se fosse embora do castelo de Sesshy, para onde iria? Sair de um local onde ela tem a segurança de varias pessoas para ir para um local onde qualquer Youkai pode matá-la? Mas para ela tanto fazia viver ou morrer, sua vida tinha acabado ao não receber uma palavra sequer do homem que ela tanto ama, tanto fez e tanto faria... Quando ela pensou em sair do quarto a porta se abre e ela avista a figura pela qual ela estava chorando, Sesshoumaru estava agora sentado a sua frente.

- Sesshy, me desculpe por aquilo que fiz lá embaixo, mais eu não poderia ficar mais nenhum segundo aqui, amanhã irei embora, se um dia você conseg... – Rin foi interrompida pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru que a beijaram e a fez calar imediatamente, ele a beijou mesmo? Ela tinha sido beijada por Sesshoumaru? Ela não tinha acreditado naquilo, seus olhos estavam abertos sem acreditar que estava sendo beijada por Sesshoumaru, o homem que há alguns minutos a deixou o beijando sem corresponder, o homem que ela estava chorando por não amá-la, será que realmente é esse homem que está a beijando agora? Então depois de alguns minutos pensando ela finalmente correspondeu o beijo fechando imediatamente os olhos, então Sesshoumaru parou de beijá-la e a olhou.

- O que tenho com a Kagura, nunca passou de apenas... – Procurava uma palavra exata para descrever o que ele sentia verdadeiramente por a garota. – Companheirismo. Não falei nada lá embaixo porque eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, fiquei com medo, medo de me declarar para você e esse sentimento me tornar mais frágil, mas fraco, mas então notei que sempre que estive perto de você eu estava mais forte. Sabia que se eu não viesse ao seu quarto nesse momento você ia embora e eu estaria deixando a única pessoa que eu realmente amo ir embora.

- Sesshy. - Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas com as palavras de Sesshoumaru que sempre foi um homem que nunca demonstrará o que estava sentindo, e agora ele estava ali, fazendo um esforço enorme para não perdê-la, isso era a prova que ela precisava para saber que ele a ama, que ele a queria. - Mas... – Começou Rin. – O Jakken disse que vocês iam se casar em breve, daqui a uma semana mais ou menos.

- Nós íamos. – Falou Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto de Rin. – Mas não por amor, íamos nos casar, pois o povo já estava falando que eu não poderia mais governar sem uma esposa, então eu teria de me casar logo com alguém de raça pura.

- Então... – Pensou um pouco Rin. – O que você quer afinal? Que eu seja a outra?

- Não. – Falou Sesshoumaru. – Quero que você seja a minha mulher, Rin eu sempre senti algo muito forte por você, não gosto de demonstrar o que sinto e você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto é difícil para mim está aqui na sua frente falando que eu te amo.

- Sesshy. – Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru bem forte. – Eu te amo, te amo tanto que seria capaz de dar a minha vida para salvar a sua, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

- Então você aceita ser minha esposa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru dando um sorriso para Rin.

- Sim. – Falou Rin beijando com bastante carinho, amor e paixão no beijo, foi uma mistura perfeita do que os dois sentiam, a mistura que Rin nunca sentira ao beijar qualquer outro homem na sua vida, porque a única pessoa que podia fazê-la se sentir mais forte, fazê-la se sentir feliz, fazê-la se sentir mais mulher e mais viva, era o beijo de uma pessoa só: Sesshoumaru.


End file.
